memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Intrepid-Klasse
Internes Design Nur um das mal anzumerken, ich bezweifele dass es an Bord einer Intrepid-Klasse blos ca 250 Räume gibt... Man muss sich mal die Dimensionen des Schiffes vor Augen führen, über 300 meter länge, etliche Decks hoch... da ergeben sich mehrere tausend m² Nutzbarer raum... Und da weder in der Serie noch in irgendwelchen, mir bekannten, als Canon zu wertenden Schriftstücken eine anzahl der nutzbaren Räume genannt wird (welche sich anhand der Schiffsgröße mit sicherheit auf über 1000 belaufen, da ja schonmal mindestens 100 für die Crew draufgehen, dazu diverse Büro's, Labore, Sporteinrichtunden etc...) würde ich dort eine unbestimmte Anzahl einfügen. Da ich jedoch den rest des betreffenden Artikels nich kaputt machen möchte, und nicht sonderlich gut im umbauen von bestehenden Satzstrukturen bin, möge das doch bitte jemand übernehmen, der sich auf sowas versteht :-) :abgesehen davon das alles darauf hindeutet das die voyager etwa 299 Meter lang ist und nicht über 300m ;) muss man ja bedenken das es offenbar viele große räume gibt die offenbar nur dazu dienen shuttles aufzubewahren oder hallen voller stasiskammern und haufenweise frachträume. mir kommt das schiff eigentlich viel zu klein vor. 257 muss aber stimmen da es in gesagt wird--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 07:27, 10. Mai 2008 (UTC) Fahrstühle in der Shuttlerampe? meint ihr es ist spekulation wenn ich behaubtem das die shuttles auf diesen bildern auf soetwas wie einem lift stehen? man müsste allerding fragen wozu diese schlitze sonst gut sind und warum dann groß "STAND CLEAR" dran steht. frag mich auch wie man diese worte verstehen soll--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:22, 15. Feb 2007 (UTC) Bild:Voyager Shuttlerampe.jpg Bild:SC-4.jpg :Naja, wir lassen doch auch den Joke "DO NOT USE WITHIN SPACE DOCK" in Star Trek 5 als Toilette durchgehen... 23:15, 15. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::ok, so gesehen, bin ich nur unsicher ob man "Stand Clear" statsächlich als einen hinweis auf einen aufzug deuten kann--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 23:20, 15. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::Kann auch was anderes sein, ein spezieller Quarantäneberich z.B., in dem Karftfelder aktiviert werden können, oder eine Warnung vor dem Antrieb der Shuttles.--Bravomike 07:07, 16. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::::also, gans abstrakt würde ich annehmen es bedeutet: "suche dir bitte eine seite aus auf der du stehen willst aber stehe nicht auf dieser linie"--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:34, 16. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::::Der begriff kommt aus dem Eisenbahnbereich. Wenn auf einem Bahnhof die Durchsage "stand clear" kommt, bedeutet das soviel wie "zurückbleiben bitte". STAND CLEAR bedeutet also ganz simpel, daß man sich nicht innerhalb des markierten bereiches aufhalten soll, vermutlich weil dort hin und wieder Shuttles landen. ich bezweifle, daß dies auf einen Lift hindeuten soll. --Nylle 11:50, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Maximumwarp In der Folge ( ) erwähnt Lieutenant Stadi zu Tom Paris, dass die Höchstgeschwindigkeit der ''Voyager'' Warp 9,975 beträgt. Müßte dann nicht diese Geschwindigkeit auf alle Schiffe der Inperid-Klasse zutreffen?--Klossi 08:17, 15. Apr 2007 :ja, ändere ruhig. sorry, aber war nur die einzige greifbare quelle für mich. leider kann man in die leiste keine vernünftigen quellangaben schreiben. auf jeden fall wird die höchstgeschwindigkeit dort als 9,9 gennant, sollte irgentwo vermerkt werden--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:25, 15. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::in wurde nicht gesagt Maximale Geschwindigkeit sondern "Maximal haltbare geschwindiggkeit" also im original "Sustainable cruise velocity of warp factor 9.975". also kann das schiff dauerhaft so schnell fliegen oer wurde das falsch übersetzt?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:49, 29. Apr. 2007 (UTC) In der Folge ( ) wird erwähnt, dass die Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf mindestens 12 Stunden Warpfaktor 9,75 beträgt. Zitat aus dem Transcript der Folge: TUVOK: They appear not to have detected us. They have not powered up engines. JANEWAY: All right, let's get through this as fast as we can. Mister Paris, what's your recommendation? PARIS: I'll try holding warp nine point seven five for as long as I can. CHAKOTAY: If we can sustain that for twelve hours we'll be nearly a third of the way through. --Mark McWire 16:05, 20.05.2007 (UTC) :also können wir davon ausgehen das das schiff im prinziep sogar noch schneller fleigen kann, dann aber nicht lange--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:18, 20. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Ich sehe es so und so habe ich es auch in meine private ST-Datenbank eingetragen, dass die Intrepid-Klasse eine absolute Höchstgeschwindigkeit von Warp 9,975 besitzt und Warp 9,75 solange aufrecht erhalten kann, bis der Treibstoff aufgebraucht ist (sprich maximale Dauerfluggeschwindigkeit.) Die Warp 9,9 aus der anderen Folge ist lediglich eine Zwischenstufe, die im Notfall auf der Flucht für einige Stunden geflogen werden kann. Auch wenn diese Schlussfolgerung nicht canon ist, warum ich sie nur in dieser Diskussion verwende, so liegt sie doch nahe. Ich würde es gerne so stehen lassen, wie es jetzt steht und wie es die Folgen belegen: Vmax(absolut) 9,975; Vmax(für 12+ Stunden) 9,75 --Mark McWire 17:15, 20.05.2007 (UTC) Aero-Wing Bild Kann bitte jemand bei dem Bild die Position des Aerowing mitnem Weißen Kreis markieren? ICh hab keine Ahnung, wie das geht. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:27, 15. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Ich hab's versucht, als SVG umzusetzen, da die momentane Grafik ja bereits anderweitig benutzt wird - auch wenn die gerenderten Bilder in PNG ausgegeben werden, beansprucht die XML-Datei ja nicht so viel Platz. Allerdings scheint es so, als ob MediaWiki bzw. der SVG-Konverter nicht versteht, was ein Link in einem SVG bedeutet... 15:41, 15. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::nee, der hat mitlerweile ein generelles problem mit pixelbildern innalb von svgs. glaub ich zumindest--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich :Das hängt eigentlich ganz davon ab, welchen man MediaWiki benutzen lässt. Bei Inkscape klappt das, solange eine lokale Pixelgrafik eingebaut wird (wäre hier ja der Fall) - nach MediaWiki.org könnte man auch dieses Programm als Konverter einsetzen, anscheinend nutzt man ein anderes (verbuggtes). Das Tolle ist ja, dass es doch mal funktioniert hat. 15:49, 15. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Länge des Schiffes In Die Parallaxe wird gesagt wie breit das schiff ist. Die Voyager muss einen Spalt durchfliegen der immer schmaler wird: KIM: The rupture's now one hundred twenty metres in diameter. That leaves us with less than two metres clearance on either side. Das Schiff hätte also eine Breite von 116 m. anhand dessen sollte sich auch die breite errechnen lassen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:33, 12. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Daraus ergibt sich eine länge von 296m wenn meine rechung aufgeht. die offiziellen angaben liegen bei 344 m. --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:42, 12. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Haben wir denn ein schön sauberes Bild von über- oder unterhalb der Voyager oder Bellerophon? Was auch zu beachten ist: Mit heruntergeklappten Warpgondeln ist ein Schiff der Intrepid-Klasse deutlich breiter... 21:53, 12. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::ok. wenn ich davon ausgehe das die voyager die warpgondeln hochklappt um duch den spalt zu fliegen dann müsste das schiff etwa 299 meter lang sein. wir könnten als so wie bei der Sovereign-Klasse sagen: ~300m --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:14, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::ich hab mal so testweise ein (selbstgemachtes) MSD mit 21 Decks (offizielle angabe) neben die Voyager gelegt und es so angepasst das die deckhöhe gleich ist. die Voyager ist kleiner, was die offizielle angabe der Voyager nochmal in frage stellt. ich ändere jetzt die länge auf <300 m. jemand einwände--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:20, 14. Mai. 2007 (UTC) so: 600px 660px --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:26, 14. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Also mit ca. 300m wäre ich einverstanden, das erscheint vernünftig, wenn auch etwas grenzwertig, da wir durchaus schlussfolgern, gell? ;) 20:35, 14. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :naja unsere schlussfolgerung basiert auf der oben genannten aussage. kann man diese schlussfolgerung irgendwie in frage stellen?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:41, 14. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Naja - es gibt z.B. die Nitpicker-Fraktion. ;) Beispielsweise durch die letzte Szene in "Die Parallaxe", also als die Voyager durchbricht http://voy.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=7&pos=204 - die Gondeln sind beim Durchbruch (IMO unsinnigerweise) nicht eingezogen. Ein "etwa 300 Meter" lässt einfach etwas Spielraum. ;) 20:54, 14. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::Also das die Intrepid-Klasse mit heruntergeklappten Gondeln wesentlich breiter sein soll, halte ich für nicht tragfähig. Man schaue sich allein diese Aufnahme http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Bild:IntrepidLandung1.jpg von senkrecht auf das Schiff unter dem Punkt Landemanöver im Artikel an. Da erkennt man sehr gut, dass die Gondeln, wenn denn überhaupt nur minimal über die Breite der Untertassensektion herausragen. -- Ch. P. 21:48, 28. Sep. 2007 (UTC) 5. Torpedorampe? Im Artikel wird die Anzahl der Torpedorampen der Intrepid-Klasse mit fünf angegeben. Allerdings habe ich an der Voyager nie mehr als vier gesehen, zwei über der Deflektorschüssel und zwei an der Stelle, wo Antriebs- und Brückensektion ineinander übergehen. Wo soll sich denn jetzt die fünfte befinden? --80.130.60.13 09:43, 8. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :die antwortfindest du hier: Diskussion:Intrepid-Klasse/Archiv#Waffensysteme. ich kann dazu nicht viel sagen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:55, 8. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Phaserbank vs Phaserstreifen Das Wort Phaserstreifen ist aus einem Referenzbuch entnommen, da die Phaser nunmal streifenförmig auf der Hülle angeordnet sind, warum man sie auch so leicht nachzählen kann ;-) Phaserbank ist jedoch genauso korrekt und wenn ihr diesen Begriff bevorzugt halte ich mich auch daran, sofern ich daran denke. Aber Phaserkanone darf man jedenfalls nicht sagen, da dies nur für die punktförmigen Phaseranordnungen der 23.Jh-Sternenflotten-Schiffsklassen zutrifft. --Mark McWire 21:12, 28. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :mh... naja ich kann mich nur an die erwähnung des wortes "Phaserbank" erinnern. ausserdem müssen wir auch davon ausgehen das nicht alle phaser "streifenförmig" sind (siehe oben :)). --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:26, 28. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::Nicht alle Phaser sind streifenförmig (neben "Produktionsfehlern"). Die der Enterprise NCC-1701 sind eher Halbkugeln! Und Phaserbank ist CANON, Phaserstreifen NICHT! Also bitte nicht benutzen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:17, 29. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::: Diese Kugeln sind auch Phaserkanonen und keine Phaserstreifen, aber ich meine das Wort "Phaserstreifen auchmal in einer Folge gehört zu haben. Phaserstreifen bezieht sich nur auf die Phaseranordnungen der neuen Schiffsklassen. In TOS wurde ja das Wort "Phaserkanone" gebraucht. Wie gesagt benutze ich das Wort Phaserbank wenn ich dran denke, da ich eigentlich nur Phaserstreifen und Phaserkanone gewöhnt bin, um die 2 Bauformen zu unterscheiden. --Mark McWire 07:53, 30. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, stimmt, das sind Kanonen. Aber ich kann mich nicht an "Streifen" erinnern, aber bei "Bank" sind wir uns ja einig... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:34, 30. Sep. 2007 (UTC) masse? woher kommen die angaben über die masse?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:48, 22. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :keine Anung, steht jedenfalls so auch in diversen Nebenwerken. Könnte es eventuell aus "Zeitschiff Relativity" kommen, als Janeway einen Rundgang über die Voyager macht?--Bravomike 19:59, 22. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::STRIKE! http://www.chakoteya.net/Voyager/523.htm ich schreibs mal dazu--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:11, 22. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Na Bitte, wer sagt's denn... die Transskripte sind praktisch--Bravomike 20:15, 22. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::aber nur wenn man weiss wo man suchen muss, danke^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:29, 22. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Shuttlerampe 2 In startet Paris mit der Cochrane von "Schuttelrampe 2". Hat jemand eine Ahnung, wie man das einbauen kann, ich weiß nicht mal genau, was das bedeuten soll.--Bravomike 16:45, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) thumb|Ein Shuttle verlässt den Hangar. :war in diesem zusammenhang diese rampe zusehen?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:56, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Nein, zu sehen war nur, wie Kim auf der Brücke meldet, dass in Shuttelrampe 2 ein Druckausgleich vorbereitet wird und dass ein Shuttle startet, danach war die Cochrane schon im All, aber früher in der Episode ist das selbe Shuttle schon mal gestartet, und da war genau das gleiche zu sehen wie auf dem Bild, nur das bei dieser Gelenheit keine Nummer genannt wurde--Bravomike 17:23, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) habs mal in Shuttlehangar untergebracht. hier könnten wir schreiben das es mindestens zwei shuttlerampen gibt oder?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:30, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Das auf jeden Fall, aber mir ist nicht klar, was der Unterschied sein soll. Das Hangartot ist nicht mal breit genug, als das man sagen könnte, links ist Rampe 1 und rechts ist Rampe 2, weil gerade so ein Shuttle durchpasst.--Bravomike 17:58, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Design - Wertung? Ist das: "Nur aus massiven Kampfhandlungen sollten sie sich aufgrund ihrer Standardbewaffnung heraushalten." nicht eine Wertung und sollte entfernt werden? Außerdem ist das nicht wirklich canonisch. Oder wird das gesagt?--Tobi72 12:12, 10. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Hm, da habe ich jetzt nicht den Überblick, könnte durchaus sein, dass das irgendwann mal gesagt wird. Andererseits haben wir gerade gestern in gesehen, wie die Voyager 4 (!) Kazon-Träger angreift und sich recht gut schlägt. Ich würde fast sagen, dass das dem schon widerspricht--Bravomike 12:16, 10. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Vor allem ist die [[USS Intrepid (NCC-74600)|USS Intrepid]] selbst Teil der Omega-Kampfgruppe gegen die ''Scimitar''. Und da dies nach dem Dominion Krieg stattfindet, kann es auch nicht sein, dass keine anderen Schiffe zur Verfügung stehen (weil sie im Einsatz gegen das Dominion gebunden sind.--Tobi72 12:27, 10. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Also raus--Bravomike 12:34, 10. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Erledigt--Tobi72 12:41, 10. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Stasiskammern Die Sache mit den Stasiskammern ist doch ein blödsinn! Die haben in der einen folge doch nur extra stasiseinheiten zusammengestellt für den nebel. es fliegt doch kein raumschiff mit einer großen halle mit stasiskammer herum... --Baum 21:28, 27. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :wer sagt denn das? es ist ein Deep Space-Forschungsschiff. da könnten doch stasiskammern nützlich sein. der raum mit den stasiskammern wurde nie wieder gezeigt. ist also auch nie wieder ohne stasiskammern zu sehen. wer sagt also das er extra für diese situation eingerichtet wurde?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:34, 27. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Was wird in der Episode gesagt, dass das Standard ist oder das es eingerichtet wurde? Das ist entscheidend, ob es hier hin oder in USS Voyager#Modifikationen und Maßnahmen gehört--Bravomike 21:35, 27. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::so genau wird das nicht gesagt. nur: The Doctor's preparing the stasis units now. -Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:41, 27. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::::Im englischen Memory Alpha steht, dass die Stasiseinheiten im Frachtraum aufgebaut sind. Dh dass sie nicht zur Standardeinrichtung gehören. Selbst wenn sie bei der voyager fix eingebaut wären, heißt das noch nicht, dass das für alle Interpid-Schiffe gilt. Also müsste das rüber zur Voyager. --Baum 21:46, 27. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::ist allerdings spekulation :/--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:49, 27. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Tja, schwierig. Ganz unwahrscheinlich, dass die Kammern doch Standard sind, ist das bei einem Tiefenraumfoschungsschiff nicht, andererseits scheint es dann doch ein wenig seltsam. Aber es gibt keine positive Bestätigung, weder für die eine, noch für die andere Lesart. Was tun?--Bravomike 21:50, 27. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::wir wissen auch das sich an bord eines Runabouts standartmäßig mindestens eine stasiskammer befindet. was spricht also dagegen?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:55, 27. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Es stimmt schon, und es gibt in der Folge ja auch keine Zeile dass Torres sich beschwert, dass sie die hunderte von Stasiseinheiten bauen muss oder so. Ich würde aber mindestens eine entsprechende HGI ergänzen.--Bravomike 21:58, 27. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::damit bin ich einverstanden--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:00, 27. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Ich möchte gerne nochmals auf das englische MA hinweisen, wo beschrieben steht, dass die Stasis Einheiten im Frachtraum 2 stehen. Es wird auch beschrieben, dass Frachtraum 2 im Laufe der Serie für den Hydroponischen Garten, die Borgräumlichkeiten und eben die Stasiseinheiten verwendet wird, ebenfalls wird die Sektion offenbar bei einem Angriff schwerst beschädigt. Es gibt hier Ungereimtheiten, auf jeden Fall wird nicht erwähnt, dass die Stasiseinheiten zur Standardausrüstung gehören. Zum Argument, dass es auf Runabouts auch eine Kammer gibt: Das macht auch durchaus Sinn. Das RB ist auf Außeneinsatz, jemand wird verletzt, es gibt keine vernünftige medizinische Versorgung, also geht er in Stasis. Auf einem großen Schiff machen ein paar Einheiten ebenfalls Sinn (aus vielen Gründen). Aber dass es notwendig wird, die komplette Crew in Stasis zu Versetzen, wird wohl niemand vorausgeplant haben. Ich plädiere also dafür, nur gesichertes Wissen in die Artikel aufzunehmen. Deswegen gehören die Kammern nicht in den Intrepid-Artikel. --Baum 09:17, 28. Feb. 2008 (UTC) thumb|Stasiskammerraum thumb|Frachtraum 2 :das stimmt so nicht. frachtraum 2 liegt nicht auf deck 14 sondern auf deck 8 (oder Deck 4). abgesehen davon sieht der raum auch komplett anders aus als das frachtraum set. von deck 14 hören wir in der gesammten serie nie wieder etwas. warum sollte dieser raum nicht nur diesen zweck haben?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:28, 28. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn Du gesichertes Wissen forderst muss man, wie Shisma oben sagt, anmerken, dass auch nicht sicher ist, dass die Kammern extra aufgebaut wurden und neu sind. Das Frachtraum 2 anders genutzt wird ist so eine Sache, wenn wir von einer Besatzung von 150 Mann ausgehen können garnicht genug Stasikammern für alle in Frachtraum 2 stehen, mit solchen Angaben muss man vorsichtig argumentieren. Frachtraum 2 befindet sich auf Deck 4 ( )... oder aber auf Deck 8 ( )... die Stasiseinheiten auf Deck 14, so viel zum Thema Verlässlichkeit dieser Angabe (die MA/en geht davon aus, dass es insgesamt drei verschiedene Frachträume gibt, die alle "Cargo Bay 2" heißen). Ich würde folgende Formulierung vorschlagen: *Es besteht die Möglichkeit, bei Bedarf die gesamte Besatzung in Stasiskammern in einer sich über die Decks 13 und 14 erstreckende Halle unterzubringen. ( ) :Dann wäre der eigentliche Satz schon neutral formuliert und eine HGI würde das zusätzlich erläutern, identisch könnte diese Passage auch an oben genannter Stelle im Artikel zur Voyager stehen. Einwände?--Bravomike 09:36, 28. Feb. 2008 (UTC) finde ich gut. danke bravo--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:41, 28. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Also zur Frachtraum-Sache: das ist ganz einfach ein Fehler der Autoren. Alles was ein Frachtraum ist, heißt bei denen einfach Cargo Bay 2 ^^. Die vorgeschlagene Formulierung finde ich okay. --Baum 09:43, 28. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Fein, dann setze ich es mal um (zu den Frachträumen: seltsam, dass es drei verschiedene "Frachträume 2" gibt, und gleichzeitig auch zwei Shuttlerampen, von denen wir immer nur eine sehen. Vermutlich ist die Voyager von innen größer als von außen, was daran liegen könnte, dass sie von außen kleiner aussieht als von innen...)--Bravomike 09:47, 28. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::ich empfehle den artikel Frachtraum#USS Voyager ;). ich meine, es gibt nur zwei Frachräume 2. wo seht ihr denn den dritten?-Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:51, 28. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Weiß nicht genau, entweder eben diese Halle, auf den Türen steht, glaube ich, "Cargo Bay 2" (dürften die selben sein), oder damit ist Kes' hydroponischer Garten gemeint, der auch in Cargo Bay 2 sein soll, und zwar gleichzeitig zum EIndringen der Kazon in , wo davon nichts zu sehen ist.--Bravomike 09:58, 28. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :die Tore es Frachtraums/Holodecks/Shuttlerampe sind auf der Voyager unbeschriftet. jaund das mit dem garten: vieleicht hat man sich doch entschlossen kes frachtraum 1 oder 3 zuzuweisen. in der Episode wird nur gesagt man könnte ja Frachtraum 2 nehmen.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:03, 28. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::@Bravomike: Wegen der Größe....Also quasi so ähnlich wie bei dieser Zeitkapsel. ;) --HenK | discuss 10:06, 28. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, wer weiß, vielleicht ist die Technologie ja irgendwie nochmal der Föderation in die Hände gefallen... Also die MA/en behauptet, es gäbe drei, und Baum meint, das hier wäre einer davon... ich weiß jetzt auch nicht so genau, vielleicht wirst Du ja aus en:Cargo bay schlau (könnte es sein, dass in ein anderes Set für "Frachtraum 2" benutzt wurde als später für den "Frachtraum 2" mit Sevens Alkoven?--Bravomike 10:09, 28. Feb. 2008 (UTC) letzten Änderungen Auch bei diesen Änderungen muss ich mal nachfragen: Sind die letzten Änderungen OK? Kann da selbst jetzt nicht viel zu sagen. --HenK | discuss 12:31, 16. Mai 2008 (UTC) :ich glaube im archiv gibt es diskussionen dazu--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 12:44, 16. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Also die 13 Bänke bezweifle ich mal. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:01, 16. Mai 2008 (UTC) :::aber es wird eh zeit das wir das prüfen. ich würde bilder aktzeptieren wo man die phaser im einsatz sieht. ich fang mal an--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:03, 16. Mai 2008 (UTC) Bild:Voyager feuert auf Kazon.jpg|'1' und wenn wir davon ausgehen das auf der anderen seite ebenfalls einer ist, macht 2''' Bild:Voyager attackiert Penks Schiff.jpg|'''3 Image:VoyagerProbeFight.jpg|'4' und 5 Warpkerne kann es sein, dass die Intrepid-klasse 2 Warpkerne hat? Es wäre zwar mehr als Sinnfrei, aber für mich sieht das auf dem MSD so aus, als wäre einer im hinteren drittel, der von oben bis unten durchs schiff geht und vermutlich der im Maschinenraum ist und ein zweiter weiter vorne direkt hinter dem hauptdeflektor --95.222.250.87 :du meinst dieses Diagramm: [[Datei:Voyager MSD.svg|center|740px|ein schematischer Querschnitt der Voyager]] also, ich hab mit etwas mit diesen Diagrammen beschäftigt und viele Details darauf wurden einfach wiederverwendet. währe ja auch möglich das das zweite einfach etwas ist das nur so aussieht-- 21:11, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :: Es ist auf jeden Fall eine lang gestreckte Röhre aus Einzelsegmenten und einer Art Reaktionskammer. Zumindestens in den Fact Files steht explizit drinnen, dass die Intrepid-Klasse zwei Warpkerne hat, was diese Infos also HGI-relevant macht. --Mark McWire 21:24, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Würde halt nur der Episode etwas widersprechen, wo so weit ich mich erinnere gesagt wird, dass es z.B. bei der Voyager nur einen Warpkern gibt.--Tobi72 21:43, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Kampfschiff *Die USS Voyager ist im Gegensatz zu den anderen Intrepid - Klasse Schiffen anscheinend als Kampfschiff konzipiert. ( ) was genau wird denn in gesagt?-- 09:22, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich wollte das auch schon ansprechen. Im englischen Original sagt Paris nur: This ship was built for combat performance, Harry, not musical performance. Nobody figured we’d be taking any long trips. Kann sein, dass daraus in der deutschen Synchron ein Kampfschiff geworden ist. Erstmal dürfte alles, was zum Design der Voyager zu sagen ist, auch für die ganze Intrepid-Klasse gelten, ich würde also auf gar keinen Fall die Voyager besonders hervorheben. Zu viel Wert würde ich sowieso nicht darauf legen, alles was Paris ein wenig ironisch sagt, ist dass man beim Bau von Schiffen nicht darauf achtet, wie Musikinstrumente darin klingen, sondern auf wichtigere Dinge, zum Beispiel Kampfleistung, achtet. Ich werde es mal ein wenig umformulieren.--Bravomike 11:31, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC)